1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of static structures, and to the particular field of electrical equipment containment structures such as outlet boxes and switch boxes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
One of the parts of finishing a basement or other incomplete section of a building that is particularly challenging and filled with its own set of trials is that of placing electrical outlets or electrical switches. Typically, as rooms are designed and built, accommodations are made for the placement of these units as part of the framing work. In this way, the finished product hides all connecting pieces and hardware. It also leaves a pleasing outer appearance that is desirable to the consumer. These accommodations are not generally accounted for in the construction of unfinished basements or unfinished rooms. In order to install electrical outlets and/or switch boxes, either more expensive framing work must be performed and/or holes must be cut into original walls. This can be time consuming and expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for a means to expeditiously place electrical outlet boxes and/or switches during a process of finishing an unfinished room.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a means to expeditiously place electrical outlet boxes and/or switches during a process of finishing an unfinished room.
These, and other, objects are achieved by an electrical receptacle box comprising a body unit having side walls and end walls; two adjustable mounting units on the body unit; a plurality of wire ports defined through the side walls and end walls of the body unit; and a cover releasably attachable to the body unit. A side compartment is formed when a cover is mounted on the side walls of the body unit. The cover is L-shaped and has a portion that abuts shoulders formed on the top rims of the side walls when the cover is mounted in place.
The box embodying the present invention thus can be quite thin, yet will still accommodate the electrical equipment associated with outlet boxes and/or switch boxes. The box embodying the present invention can be used in connection with dry wall and the like and will save space, time and cost in adding drywall and the like to a room. The device embodying the present invention will minimize the amount of space needed when installing electrical equipment such as switches or outlets, or the like. The box of the present invention will replace larger receptacle boxes and will require less total surface area and volume. This will allow the consumer to choose less expensive framing materials and methods. Choosing these materials and installation procedures will reduce the total cost of finishing a room.